The Nations' Vacation: A Hetalia Fanfic
by The Crystal Magnolia
Summary: America, England, Canada, Ukraine, Austria, Hungary, Italy and Germany get a month-long vacation! When they go to a cabin in the Wantly forrest, awkwardness, hilarity, and fun ensue. Contains GerIta, AusHun, USUK, and UkrainexCanada. My first FanFic, so I hope you enjoy!


Italy set his bag in the trunk of the black SUV. "I'm so excited about our vacation, ve~!" he said excitedly. "Yes, Italy, we know. You have been saying that for the past three hours." Germany said, slightly annoyed at his boyfriend. "Well, I'm happy to spend time with my super-hot boyfriend!" The smaller boy said happily. Germany blushed. "J-ja, me to." he apparently still wasn't used to being called anyone's 'boyfriend'. "Vee~ ti amo, Germany!" Italy smiled. "U-und Ich l-libe dich, Italy." Germany sheepishly replied.

One week ago, the Nations' bosses, in a particularly random wave of generousness, let the Countries have a two-month long vacation. So, like any good hero, America got his phone and planned an awesomely heroic vacation. And thus, America, England, Austria, Hungary, Canada, Ukraine, Italy, and Germany went on vacation. So, there they were, crammed like sardines in England's SUV. England was in the driver's seat, America rode shotgun, Austria, Hungary, and Ukraine sat together. Lastly, Germany, Canada and Italy squeezed together in the back.

"So, is everyone here?" Hungary asked. "Yeah, everyone's here!" America said. "We should get going, it is a three hour drive until we get there." said Austria.

And so they set off.

Hour one:

"Hey, Germany?" Italy said. "Ja?" Germany asked. "Um, ah, never mind…" the smaller man said. Three seconds later, the Italian squirmed. "What's wrong, Italy?" Germany asked, only slightly worried. Italy motioned for him to bend down. Germany obliged. "I gotta go…" he said, and the German looked confused. "You know, go number one?" Germany still didn't follow. "Use the porcelain throne? Wizz? Take a pi-" the Italian was cut off. "For the love of God, he's gotta pee, Germany!" America yelled. "Oh." the blond simply stated. "Me too…" Ukraine said, slightly red-faced. "I do to. Anyone else?" Canada said after his girlfriend. Hungary and Austria nodded their heads.

England stopped at the next gas station. "Please hurry." he said impatiently.

Ten minutes later, Hungary and the others walked out. Hungary was carrying snacks.

"Ve~ Miss Hungary bought snacks! She's so nice." Italy said. She handed everyone their favorite snacks. Italy got sour cream and onion Lay's potato chips, Germany got beer flavor gummy bears (why do they even make those?), Austria got a dark chocolate bar, Hungary got normal gummy bears, Canada got Maple Kisses(I love those…), Ukraine, unexpectedly, got Doritos, England got cook- wait, excuse me, _biscuits_, as he would say, and America got barbeque lays. And so, they set off once more.

Hour two:

All were munching upon their snacks, when America decided to listen to some music. "Hey, Artie, can I listen to some music? Thanks!" Alfred answered for his boyfriend. He pressed start, and England's favorite song, though he'd never admit it, started playing before Arthur could stop it.

"I'm totally gay for America!" Arthur stopped it after that line, but couldn't stop America's laughter.

"O-oh God… t-that's so hilarious…" America said, wiping away a tear. England's face was red. "Shut up, ya' bloody git."

"Hey, we can listen to my favorite song." Canada quietly said, putting the CD in and pressing play.

"Yeah, I know that you want to be Canadian, please, even thou-" "God, Mattie, not this again. Try this!" America put in another CD in, and pressed the play button.

"America, America, AMERICA FU-" "NO!" everyone yelled in unison. "Ugh, do none of you have any musical sense?" Austria half-complained, half-questioned.

The rest of the hour was spent in silence.

Hour three:

Hungary's eyes slowly began to close, her head rested on Austria's shoulder. She fell asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. Italy and Germany were asleep as well, curled up together, Canada awkwardly pressed against the window. America was asleep as well, and England couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he slept. He reached over and kissed the top of his head, but no one noticed. He put his emerald eyes back on the road. "Aaaahhh!" he yelled. Everyone's heads snapped up as he swerved to the left. "What the Hell, England?!" America yelled. "There was a unicorn in the road…" Brittan replied.

They arrived. They didn't expect what they saw.

A small, crappy little cabin by a small lake.

"Dude, what the hell? Our cheap-ass bosses got us this crappy cabin!" America complained. "Well, we still get a free vacation…" Ukraine, ever the optimist, said. "Yeah, we still can have fun." Hungary said.


End file.
